The Lull
by Alastor Sparda
Summary: Trish takes a holiday without Dante's consent, now he's working with Nero in a town that's probably the twin brother of silent hill or something along the lines. What sucks more is that Nero's copping all the hurt for some reason. M horror themes.
1. Fiji

**The Lull**

**A DMC fan fiction**

**Synopsis: Dante finds himself in an outlandish town where the residents are not what they seem. He has to save the humans and condemn the ones who aren't, and what the hell is up with Trish in this story anyways. Set between DMC4 and DMC2 (that still sounds odd.) Please forgive my terrible English, I only speak English! But seriously I suck at writing in my own mother tongue.**

**Humor/Horror/general some oc/oc but only a little because damn it. I said so.**

"Hello, devil may cry." Dante held the receiver to his ear, as usual another customer without a password.

"Sorry pal. That's just not my thing." He threw the receiver in the air not even glancing as it fell perfectly into place.

Business was slow lately, and there were only boring mercenary missions, he was aware that he was the envy of every other mercenary in the area, but Jesus Christ he'd kill for another mission with anything **CLOSE** to supernatural.

Luckily he didn't have to.

The phone rang again and again and again, Dante picked up the receiver.

"Devil may cry" those were the magic words, the ones that he knew he would hear for the rest of his life.

"Hey calm down. Let me get a pen." He scrawled the information on a note that was lying on the table. He hung up.

"Trish!" he called, there was no response. Dante blew some strands of white hair away from his face "Trish!" he called again.

Dante grew impatient, getting up from his seat he walked up the staircase, the stairs creaked a bit under his weight.

Reaching Trish's room he knocked, there was nothing she mustn't have been in.

Dante grinned at this rare opportunity to invade her room, he pushed the unlocked door.

"Whoops! Seems a random gust of wind has opened the door!" he snickered to himself wandering into her room

"I seem to have lost something I wonder where it is!" he was making childish excuses, and again there was another round of laughter.

There was a miniature DVD player and an envelope on her bed, the envelope was addressed to Dante.

He sat down on her bed, the room was nicely decorated, anyone but Dante would have appreciated the décor, and he found more comfort in the fact that his ass was planted on her expensive bed sheets. He placed the DVD player on his lap picking up the disk and putting it in.

Trish's face appeared on the screen, she was smiling, Ombra was slung over her shoulder by her left arm. Dante's stomach sunk, he had a horrible, horrible feeling.

"Dante…" Trish was smiling still "I know you're in my room now." She paused as her smile grew wider, and Dante's stomach sunk lower.

"We'll I'm just going to say it now, I'm taking a break again and I have your credit card."

Dante sighed it could have been worse he supposed.

"I'm going to Fiji, maybe get a tan." She continued, and Dante scoffed. Fiji? Without him? What bull! She didn't even need a tan, she could shape shift, if she could get her tone as dark as it was as Gloria she didn't even need Fiji.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm going to have a break from you. Maybe you should find another person to partner with, maybe Nero or Lady." she moved to switch the camera off but paused "Oh and I left some food in plastic containers for you marked for each day of the week, incase you want to stop eating pizza anytime soon..." She paused again "…and don't ruffle my bed sheets, leave them tidy." She switched off the camera.

Dante sighed "Yeah ma, I'll miss you tucking me in at night." He murmured with a heavily sarcastic tone.

He walked to the living room, kicking trash and pizza boxes out of the way there was a crunch of glass that came from under his boots somewhere but he paid it no attention.

Pulling out the note from in his pocket, he read the address or really just the town name.

Dante reached for his phone, dialing in lady's mobile phone number.

"Hello."

"Hey, lady it's moi…" Dante smiled trying to think of the most obnoxious way to ask her "…I was wondering since you don't have anything to do."

"No Dante, I'm actually quite busy." Her voice was dangerously low; he must've caught her on a very busy day.

"Oh and here I was going to invite you to a little mission, Y'know?" he toyed with the paper

"I'm going to hang up now."

"Whoa, slow down babe you're breaking my heart!" he grabbed at his chest in joking manner. The sound of the dial tone rung through his ears, she had hung up on him.

"shit."

Naturally Nero was the last person he would call, but desperate time call for desperate measures. Dante dialed in the number half hoping that he wouldn't pick up.

He did though.

"Hey" Nero answered

"Hey kid it's me!" Dante was cheerful, this made Nero uneasy.

"Oh…it's you." Nero was not pleased

"Are you going to break my heart too?" Dante said jokingly

"Huh?" Nero's confusion was evident through his speech

"Inside joke… hey I'm bored."

"Then rent porn, I dunno."

"Actually that's why I called you."

"I hope this just means you want my magazines."

"Actually, I just got a phone call for a mission and I want to take a partner."

"This isn't a better or worse kinda thing is it?"

"No not like that I'm talking strictly business here."

"So why me?"

"Listen kid, Lady's pissed and Trish is in Fiji, now get your ass and your glowing arm here or I will bring you here myself."

"Trish is in Fiji? Why aren't you in Fiji? Stay just to annoy me?"

"Drop the subject, okay?"

"Ditch you?" Nero laughed

"…Yes"

"Okay fiiine, I'm coming and I better get paid."

"That's only if you don't screw up."

"I won't, if anyone screws up it's you old man." He hung up.

"That little punk…" Dante tossed the phone onto the receiver.

It was sometime before Nero arrived carting the Red queen and Blue rose.

Dante grinned, rebellion already slung over his back, with ebony and ivory already in their holsters. He held Pandora's Box with his right hand.

"Planning on taking anything else to court?" Nero smirked

"Don't diss my suitcase!" Dante answered back playfully

Dante moved to where he kept all his devil arms, surveying the ones he believed would be appropriate. He rarely used Alastor anymore, no need with rebellion at the moment.

Nero approached the sword, and eyed it with curiosity.

"Sweet blade, looks like it could do some real damage"

"I would know." Dante smirked, remembering the large gash it had produced when it attempted to subdue him.

Nero reached out touch it, the sword responded with a few warning sparks, Nero pulled his arm back in shock.

"What was that?"

Dante chuckled "I think it he likes you!"

"H-he?" Nero watched the blade with a newfound respect.

Dante picked up Ifrit, putting the fiery gauntlets on, flames danced around his arms as Ifrit awoke once again from its boredom induced sleep.

Nero never knew Dante was such a collector of such things, he only assumed his collection was smaller.

Nero was dismayed by the diminutive size of his own demonic armory.

Dante smiled "looks like Alastor might rust up if I leave him here, say kid wanna have a crack at it?" Honestly Dante only asked because he felt guilty for leaving Alastor, he had promised to use him every so often.

Nero looked at Dante, mouth agape he wasn't sure if he should after all it seemed pretty dangerous.

"Okay, but can I take the guitar too?" Nero hoped he could, it looked so cool.

Dante smirked "if you want to, but I expect them back in good condition!" If Nero wanted to use Nevan it was fine, but Dante knew he would get the shock of his life.

Nero absorbed Alastor through the devil bringer, he was glad transporting things was such an easy task for him.

He picked up Nevan, plucking some of the strings, watching wave after wave of electricity surge from the demonic instrument.

Nevan purred, the guitar's voice met Nero's ears, he nearly dropped it.

"My, my who's this strapping young fellow?"

The hairs on the back of Nero's neck stood up "Dante, I think you guitar is hitting on me." He handed it back to him; Dante placed it back next to his instrument kit.

"Let's rock." Dante kicked down the front door to his shop, watching as they flew across the street. He always found that highly amusing.

Nero quirked an eyebrow "why did you do that."

"Hey! I'm not the one who has to replace them."

Poor Enzo, poor, poor Enzo, there was no pity for Enzo.

**Chapter end**


	2. The Sky

**Chapter two: the sky**

**Sorry this chapter might be a tiiiiny bit boring. And thanks to my reviewers you guys are great! Really keeps me going knowing that people like my stuff. 3**

Twin motorcycles tore through the dirt roads, a streak of red and a streak of blue.

A helmet-less rider donned in red hooting as he recklessly raced past, the second simply trying to keep up.

Finally they arrived in a small town, the atmosphere was hazy and a mist was setting in.

"This place feels sickly." Nero commented, revving up red queen.

"The client's in the bar, they said they'd treat us and give us the full rundown." Dante put the motorcycle's keys in his pocket.

The two trudged up to a dimly lit cluster of buildings, among these was a place that stood out the most, Slade's Tavern. It was the only place live with activity in the dimly lit town.

Dante opened the door; they two hunters were bombarded with the stench of puke, alcohol and sweaty drunks.

Dante approached the bartender, a man appearing to be in his early thirties. Steel blue eyes with an intense glare he had a firmly set nose, jet black hair which was tied back and reached just past the shoulder blades. He had medium build, probably from hauling drunks around all the time.

"The names Slade…" he beckoned to the new arrivals "…and you're…?"

"Tony, Tony Redgrave." Dante sometimes used the false name it was better than revealing yourself to people who may have a motive to get to you.

Nero followed suit "Just call me Dean." The youth mentally smacked himself of all the bloody names, he had to choose one so freaking…obvious.

Slade continued, seemingly unaware of the supernatural reference "Well the person who called you is at table three…" he paused "…We just call him Twitch."

There was a youth, he had a simple hoodie, it was grey with the image of a skull of the front Dante suspected that it was once a white hoodie but what could he say. His pants, which were tattered jeans, they appeared to be old aged and used vigorously over the years. His messy short ash blond hair only added to the hobo-esque aura about him. He was peculiar; his body jerked occasionally, not quite shaking but close enough to remind one of that action. Murky brown eyes darted from side to side; he appeared as an emotional wreck.

Dante sat across from him, eyeing the boy with a humorous expression on his face.

Nero simply stood, not really feeling like sitting down.

"So…" Dante started "You're Shawn?"

The youth nodded, his eyes eying the devil hunter's unusual apparel and the "tools of the trade" he carried. Dante leaned back placing his feet on the table.

"I'm afraid…" He whimpered hugging his knees closely to his chest

"FEET OFF THE FURNITURE FUCKER!" Slade called from the other side of the room.

Dante grunted, placing his feet back onto the floor, Nero rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, figured that from what you said on the phone. So what exactly is it?"

"…The sky, it's…falling." Shawn's eyes traveled to meet Dante's, they revealed the extent of his tiredness, sleep deprivation was evident but they still that he was dead serious.

Nero eyed the boy, unsure of whether or not to be skeptical.

Shawn glanced down, staring at his canvas shoes, the shoes encrusted with mud and laces that had gone from white to brown.

"…Well I'll rephrase that, it's more the sky is in a state of…flux." His voice quavered, it was a few octaves higher then it should have been it was the fear that made it that way.

"Flux?" Dante was interested in this

"Yes." Shawn replied unable to keep his voice at its natural level "It turns red then black and then there's…a…snake."

"A snake?"

"In a sense, but that's…not the end of it." he continued "No one…with this…can leave the town…" he lifted his shirt, revealing a peculiar mark, it appeared to look like a birth mark, and the shape appeared to resemble the Ouroboros, the snake that devoured its own tail.

"Cryptic…" Dante replied back casually, Nero sat down; he felt that the conversation may be longer than he anticipated.

"We call it the wave…" his voice lowered "…its t-terrifying…"

"Why would you call it that?" Dante questioned raising an eyebrow

"Because, when it happens all clocks stop…like there's an extra uncounted time in-between the hour…then there's the feeling, it hits hard it's like dread, guilt and fear hit you over and over…"

"Great…" Dante grimaced; this was _going to be fun _He thought sarcastically.

"I'll pay anything you want, Just…take it away. Have my house…my bank account…anything!" his hands shook, his expression changed from terror to pleading.

"I'll take care of it; just give me whatever you want at the end. I don't care."

Nero glanced at Dante, who was getting up from his seat at the table and did the same.

It was only fifteen minutes later, Slade had served Dante a strawberry sundae, and Nero took a glass of water.

Nero bored with the town already took to watching his glass of water playing with the ice, watching it bob around after hitting it with his straw.

Then there was a noise, Nero turned trying to pin its source, it wasn't human or mechanical it was just the same tone. Dante ignored it choosing rather to enjoy the sundae.

Nero noticed the occupants of the bar, getting low and hiding beneath furniture, people clearing the streets and shops locking and barricading entryways.

Shawn among the people laying close to the floor was quivering in fear more than the others, clutching the cross that hung from his neck, his eyes were screwed shut and he was murmuring to himself.

Slade himself had turned completely serious, making sure all entries were blocked.

Nero then felt something, the thing that Shawn described earlier, he was bombarded with emotions, ones that were not his own, it was a painful experience emotionally, he fell to the ground, incapacitated by it. This is what was described, Dante was seemingly unfazed, and Nero sometimes couldn't understand how resilient he was.

It stopped; he felt like he had just been hit by a massive tidal wave and buffeted under the water it truly deserved it name. He got up he and Dante were the only two standing, the human occupants remained on the floor, quivering.

Then Nero saw through a shoddily boarded up window why, outside was terrifying, the sky fluctuated between shades of red and blacks finally settling on a pattern that resembled and snake knotted in of it, but no head or tail was visible to complete it.

What Nero saw next was the real terror.

Demons, however these did not resemble the scarecrows that Nero had once faced, these presented a more sickly feeling, like pestilence embodied.

Wounds dotted their surface pussy tears decorated them, like hounds they traveled together Dalmatians of terror, they limped around, bipedal. orifices agape in place of what would be mouth, serrated teeth uneven and out of place. Without eyes they wandered senselessly teetering with limbs that faced all sorts of directions.

Dante rose from his seat and to the horror of everyone else as he ventured outside, Nero following him closely.

Dante Struck one in what would considered to be a face with ifrit, the stench of diseased charred flash wafted in the air, the beast was felled, but there were plenty to take it's place.

Nero charged forward grabbing one by the leg with the devil bringer, he threw it at a cluster of three in front of him, and the impact pushed them backwards.

He streaked forward with Red queen, it flared up on contact with the foul beasts, and they fell to the ground supposedly dead.

Dante was enjoying himself; he was in the air now ebony and ivory in hand executing a rainstorm, producing many holes in the creatures until they resembled Swiss cheese.

After delivering death blows to all the beasts the two hunters stood still, surveying the area.

Dante scratched the back of his head "What the hell was that?"

Nero shrugged "At least we beat them, Right?"

"I suppose you could say that." Dante watched as remaining flesh crawled away, attempting to escape his presence.

Dante shot them with ebony and ivory, a barrage of never ending bullets struck the now squirming remains which shriveled up and dissipated.

The two returned to the tavern, the occupants were wide eyed.

"I think…" Slade's voice was quivering "…When you guys are done, everything's on the house."

Dante grinned the idea of free sundaes was very, very alluring.

It was moments later when the second wave came; Nero was caught off guard and collapsed.

He small yelp escaped him; he rolled around on the floor until it ended.

He got up, his head was throbbing, and he supposed he'd get accustomed to things like this eventually, but for now he would have to deal.

"Kid, what time is it?" Dante asked Nero

Nero glanced at the watch 11:22, but they had arrived 11:03, there was an unexplained time lapse.

They would have to figure everything out during the next wave; this was serious business the stuff that Dante lived for. None of the mercenary crap it was all cryptic demonic business, Dante's business.

"Have you guys booked a place to stay anywhere?" Slade said wiping a glass with a clean rag, and pouring some beer into it, he slid it down the table to a particularly fat drunk who took it happily.

"No not really, with my type of job there's little need to sleep."

"I have a spare room upstairs; it's free for you guys, one bed though."

Dante looked at Nero who seemed as though he might pass out.

"I'll take it; the kid might need his rest."

Nero scoffed, he was being treated like a minor "I'm not a child with a curfew!"

"You are now." Dante answered back

Nero stopped, was that…affection? Or just his sense of humor? It was difficult to tell.

Slade led them upstairs, directing them to a small room

"Here it is, hasn't been used for a while" He chuckled, tapping the door frame.

This was a child's room, painted blue, toy cars and electronics were dusty from lack of use.

"I'm going to go down stairs now, make yourselves comfortable, there's a cupboard in the hall filled with extra blankets." Dante remained quiet until Slade's footsteps could no longer be heard.

Nero picked up the nearest electronic, it was a game boy advance; the cartridge contained a remake of the Tetris game.

"Put it down, Nero."

"Fine." Nero pouted; he rarely got to play with electronics, but he placed it back onto the bedside table "I'm going to sleep." Nero rolled on his side and covered his head with the bed sheets.

Dante sat against the wall; his hair shone under the moonlight which peeped through the windows while he played with some of the nearby toys quietly, the son of Sparda was bored.

**Chapter end**

**Sorry it was probably boring but it had to be typed to continue the story. I promise to make it better. Monster design was lacking and lol wtf was I thinking with "Dalmatians."**


	3. Feathers

**Chapter 3: feathers and ultraviolet**

**Loving my reviewers so far, and the people who faved or put this in alerts!!! Thanks for the encouragement. Really keeps me going on . Oh god, I feel like such a Nero abuser though and I freaking love him like I love Dante and Vergil. PS: I'm reluctant to put any Vergil in this fiction but I am considering it. Italics represent dreams or thoughts, bolded italics represent thoughts in dreams but I doubt I'd use this right now. Its boss battle time.**

Nero rolled around in the bed, his arm glowing more than usual, reacting to something.

Dante watched him turn in the bed, Dante watched him toss.

Dante chuckled to himself, the idea of watching another man sleep seemed a little odd to him.

"Say pal, I'm going for a stroll…" he whispered quietly to Nero as he left him alone in the room.

_Nero gazed forward, a feeling of dread welled up in him, this was Fortuna where he was raised by Kyrie and Credo's family._

_A nostalgic feeling…before his life went crazy, before Dante. When his foster family was still as it was before Sanctus tore them apart. Credo…_

_Nero remembered, the way Credo would look at him, the disapproving stares, his firm tone of voice the way he always remained stiff lipped._

_But why remember this now?_

_There they were Kyrie and Credo together; and Nero he would always be by their side._

_Nero approached them, Kyrie…_

_She was the one most heavily impacted by Credo's death; Nero was unable to save him._

"_Why?" she sobbed uncontrollably, in front of the white glossy tombstone, He remembered._

_The words "Credo, brother, friend and protector" and the dates written as the epitaph Nero had kept it simple._

_Nero's words were of little comfort to her, even as her partner he was of little help._

_He reached to touch the dream Kyrie, he pinned most of the blame on himself._

"_Who's she?" questioned a voice from behind_

_Nero turned there was nobody there, he began to turn back._

_There was a tug on his jacket, he tuned and looked down, there was a child dressed in blue and black, green eyes and shoulder length black hair._

"_Hi." The child smiled, Nero was not really one that enjoyed the presence of children._

"_Hi…" Nero had no idea why this child was here._

"_My name's Alex, what's yours?" the child extended its left hand for a handshake_

"_Dean." Nero didn't offer his hand._

"_Dean! That's a cool name!"_

_Nero took off in the opposite direction, he just wasn't in the mood._

"_Why so serious?" The child was in front of him now "Don't you want to be my friend?"_

_The atmosphere changed, they were now in a children's park, and if Nero knew his horror stories, something bad was going to happen._

_The child smirked "come on! Seriously, you're so oollllld for your age."_

_Nero went quiet, he was not the old one, Dante was damn it._

"_Cool arm by the way."_

_He had forgotten to roll his sleeve down to hide it._

Dante walked around town, Slade had given him the keys to get in through the back door. He sure was a trusting guy Dante noted.

There wasn't much to do at this time, only a few people at this time of night, there wasn't a single homeless person in sight.

He wandered over to the park, it was empty and not even the teenagers who usually drank among these types of places were to be found.

Dante sat down on the child's swing set, the chains creaked under his weight, and his ass was too large for the seat so it was uncomfortable.

"That beast from before was quite revolting." Ifrit complained, the devil arm did have a mind of it's own after all.

"Oh shut up, I had to deal with it too." Dante argued back

"Well. You're not the one whose face was planted into it!"

"What face? If you hadn't realized…you're practically a pair of shiny gloves." Dante smiled when Ifrit gave an indignant cry.

"Don't forget whose powers you are using! I'll burn you!"

"Just like how you tried to on Mallet Island?"

Ifrit remained silent; Dante knew he had won that argument. This was the reason Dante preferred rebellion, it didn't talk.

Alastor was too clingy sometimes and Ifrit was always in a "mood", but he would take them over Agni and Rudra any day of the week.

"So, you have any idea what the whole…sky falling thing is about?" Dante looked at Ifrit hoping that he might know a little something

"Not really, I've been on Mallet Island for a while and then I was put in storage when I left, my life story really." Ifrit sarcastically replied.

"So nothing…"

"There is one thing…"

"Hmmm?"

"It's nothing…" Ifrit went quiet.

"Dude, if you don't tell me I'm going to leave you forever next time I get to devil may cry."

"Good, I won't have to see your ugly face of hear your annoying voice!" Ifrit screeched, Dante attempted to hush it, incase anyone was around.

Nobody he realized was around, that was good he didn't want anyone looking at him funny.

He was about to continue his conversation with Ifrit when he was interrupted by an monotone noise, the same from when he was in the tavern, Dante braced himself for what was to come. He was bombarded with the force of the wave, but remained unflinching and resistant to its influence, he tolerated it the emotions tore into him, but they weren't his and that's what mattered the most. He waited for the sky to morph to its serpentine state and for monsters to appear once again.

As he anticipated he was greeted by the pungent aroma of rotted flesh, and new creatures that arose with the waves. They moved like Dancers, blades protruding from their forearms, and ankles. Feminine in appearance, thin legs supported well rounded hourglass bodies that sported no heads instead there was only a large gaping hole, from which old rotting flesh hung surrounded by jagged teeth. Lacerations dotted the beasts, which were a representation of lust gone wrong.

"Ewwwwww…" Dante waved his hand in front of his nose as if to blow the smell away "…You could've at least showered for our date babes."

He readied Pandora's Box and charged into battle.

"_So, you're here to help me right?"_

_Nero eyed the kid, who seemed a little smart for his age "Maybe, what's your problem?"_

"_I'm asleep and I can't wake up."_

"_Did you cark it or something?"_

"_No." the child stared at him seriously._

"_Then where are you at the moment? Your real body I mean"_

"_I dunno…I'm just…kinda lost."_

"_You sure you're not a lost soul?"_

"_I don't remember dying, so I'm sure I haven't!" the child smiled he seemed sincere enough "do you mind…finding me?"_

_Nero couldn't say no to a request like that, vague as it is "I'll try." He answered dryly._

"_Thanks!"_

"_Well, what's the last thing you remember?" Nero crouched down so he was eye level with the child._

"…_Monsters, grey and bleeding."_

_Nero's heart sank, maybe the child was just in denial and blocked out the memories of its final moments._

"_And…" Nero thought maybe this could be the memory "A room, it's got eyes and the walls are moving like it's alive."_

_Nero recalled something similar, when he was rescuing Kyrie from Sanctus, that was like the inside of the savior he recalled the small emulation of the demonic realm within the gargantuan statue._

_The background changed again, red, black and then the serpentine pattern appeared once more, and Nero dropped to his knees, in pain._

"_What's…wrong…D-Dean…?" The child faded from view and Nero could feel a burning feeling on his skin, just below where his ribcage would be._

_The sensation ended, Nero was on his knees, and his legs were weak and shaking._

"_Look how the weakling cowers!" a heavily metallic tone of voice came from the distance._

_His attention moved to the source of the voice, a figure fully clad in black armor, razor sharp metallic wings, holding a large sword. Nero pulled himself to his feet, reaching for red queen…which was gone._

"_Shit!" Nero quickly sidestepped on oncoming blade strike, using the Devil bringer to propel himself over the blackened knight. Blue rose was gone too; there was no shooting this thing either._

_Nero landed on his feet, avoiding another blow, which tore the ground apart._

_Nero resorted to the defensive, using the devil bringer to dodge and block, there was nothing more he could do._

"_Nero, please!" Nero barely avoided the next blow, it tore into his coat. He let himself be momentarily distracted._

"_Nero, please use me!"_

_The Devil Bringer's light began to glow even more than usual, Nero realized, he would probably still have Alastor and Yamato._

"_If you want to help. So be it." Alastor materialized into his hand, Nero grinned, here was his opportunity and he'd be damned if he didn't take it._

_He charged forward, Alastor's blade bouncing off the black knight's sword as he struck, he stumbled back. The enemy had a tough defense._

_Nero noticed that when he did that though the knight also stumbled a bit. Maybe if he was able to lift Alastor for a second strike, he would be able to break the defense._

_He repeated the action, the knight did the same and it was just as he had anticipated, he rushed forward striking the knight in the abdomen, his armor cracked and he the blackened knight howled in pain as he was bombarded with electricity._

"_Bulls eye!" Nero grabbed the knight by his head with the devil bringer, delivering a swift and damaging combo of wrestling moves, sword strikes and punches._

_The knight was flung back, landing on his side it picked itself up._

_It stood, eyeing Nero down it still continued to challenge him before taking to the air._

_Black feathers floated in the air before shifting into small glowing blades and lunging towards Nero._

_Nero ducking and weaving as best he could was struck in the right leg, the belly and the shoulder, despite his efforts to evade. The knight clicked his fingers, and the blades exploded. Nero howled; clutching his injured belly as the knight hovered above him obviously jubilated by this._

_Nero used the devil bringer to propel himself to the knight, activating his devil trigger, relief swept over him as the healing powers began to take effect, this time Alastor's demonic from towered over him instead of Yamato's._

_Nero felt a rush of speed, different from Yamato's style. He was reinvigorated he felt as though he could win a horse race on foot. He propelled himself at the knight head first lightning showering everywhere._

_With every swing of Alastor the knight was pushed a little bit back, Alastor released lightning projectiles with every hack further damaging the enemy. Nero was very pleased with this sword._

_Finally with one last blow the knight finally fell to the ground, his helmet falling off his face. Nero allowed a gasp of surprise to escape his lips._

"_C-credo..? It can't be you, can it?"_

_His opponents countenance was that of Credo, perhaps this town channeled the regrets of people, or perhaps it was a specter, what it was didn't concern Nero, however a rush of guilt and anger flared up in him. He doubted this thing was the real Credo and it had no right to use that face!_

_The knight rose once again to it's feet, a large blade separated itself from the metallic cluster of his wings. He used it as a projectile striking down the still devil triggered Nero, by the time Nero arose once more the knight was gone. He pulled the blade out from his shoulder with the devil bringer which absorbed it; Nero exited the Devil trigger state._

_Nero smiled; channeling the power of the newly absorbed blade he was able to fire small projectiles much like the knight now. Feathers materialized before changing to small blue glowing blades._

_Nero tested them striking a nearby rock, satisfied with the amount he had lodged into it he clicked his fingers, they sent out blue waves of energy into the rock before exploding, destroying it completely._

_Nero's pleasure was knocked out of him by the return of a second wave, he had only just started to enjoy himself too, he doubled over in pain yet again._

Dante felled the last of the beasts, it landed on the ground squirming as its body dissipated like the ones before it. Dante placed rebellion on his back again.

"Shame our date had to end early babes!"

Ifrit grunted un-amused by Dante's wise cracks. Dante ignored his disgruntled devil arm slowly trudged his way back to the tavern just as the second wave came.

Nero awoke from his dream, the ordeal was over and he came out with a new weapon.

He headed to the bathroom, needing to relieve himself those couple of glasses of water he had before bed were beginning to cause some discomfort.

Moments after Nero having relived himself, began to wash his hand at the sink, cleanliness was important after all. Facing the mirror he scanned himself up and down, there were no traces of the battle that occurred while he slumbered at least that he could see. Nero lifted up his shirt, checking the skin to look for any laceration or… Nero's eyes widened, there it was the mark that the boy mentioned from earlier, and one that everybody remained in the town had.

The accursed ouroboros, that stupid snake! Nero now had the mark too, and from what he learned previously it meant that he could no longer flee the town. He was now a permanent resident of the town.

Dante walked into the small bedroom "Nero? Kid? Ya home?"

Nero ran into the room, using the door frame as support "Dante...There's a snake on me!" his voice was lower than usual

"Where? I'll kill it for ya!"

"NO! Not a live snake stupid!" Nero pulled up his shirt, revealing the mark that he had gotten in his sleep.

"Whoa! You went and got a tattoo while I was gone?" Dante shook his head jokingly "Kids these days." He clicked his tongue in fake disapproval. Nero pulled his shirt back down.

"I woke up with it." Nero glared at Dante who seemed to find the situation pretty funny.

"Y'know, the other kid who has on of those…his looks like a birthmark instead of a tattoo."

"Yeah I saw it on the client." Nero was dismayed; if he couldn't leave the village what was he supposed to do? He couldn't reach Kyrie and she definitely couldn't come here.

"Looks like we really have to try now, there's no bailing out." Dante was confident, which was reassuring to Nero who was on edge at the moment.

Dante patted Nero on the shoulder to restore confidence in him "We'll figure this out in the morning…"

**Someone said this story resembles silent hill in some ways, which is good since it's the feeling for the town I am aiming for. I'm not sure what exactly to do since the story is still a little hazy in my head. There was quite a bit of Credo in this chapter that was because the fourth game didn't cover much of Kyrie's reaction at the end or any of Nero's remorse about not being able to save him.**

**So I thought I'd fill that part in. I don't know if the story will have any yaoi still debating with myself on that but my friend said not to so I probably won't.**

**If anyone wants to talk about the direction of the story you can PM me or reach me at my Email ask for it through PM I'm sure I enabled the function. I just realized that the feather weapon thing was probably inspired by the Lucifer. I decided to call it "Ultraviolet" the song from DMC1 that I was listening to at the time I was writing. I needed Nero to have a projectile that he could take with him for taking so much space with talking i'm such a blabbermouth...**


	4. Like the chupacabra

Chapter 4: Like the chupacabra

**Oh noes! Another update! Again thanks to all you guys, for putting up with the good and bad chapters and giing me motivation to finish it. I'm aiming for ten chapters total. Maybe a sequel since the story seems to be going quite well. Animal mangling ahead the gore warning is up. I swear this is getting more and more boring as I keep writing. Was hit by the dreaded writers block but don't worry I got better. This time round I'm going to refrain from the Yaoi.**

Dante and Nero spent most of the night chatting about the mission; Dante threw in the occasional witty comment or obscene joke in the middle to which Nero would respond with an irritated expression.

Day light broke, or would have if the town was not set in a permanent mist.

The pair traveled downstairs, the bar was already open at this hour and Slade was serving up some food, the environment was noisy and the chattering of the many customers drowned out pretty much else.

Dante seated himself at the bar table, Nero on the stool next to him.

"So ya do fast food too?"

Slade snorted "Someone's gotta take care of the drunks."

"I see…" Dante picked up a lazily scrawled menu, done in black pen with the occasional scribbled out word "So where's the kitchen?"

"I cook in the back kitchen, well not me alone I have help. 'Scuse me for a sec." He began yelling into the back kitchen, orders and such.

"So what'll it be? It's on the house, only for you two strangers!" Slade seemed to enjoy Dante's presence in this town.

Nero nudged Dante who jumped a little in response "Oh yeah! I was thinkin' could you take a look at my friend here? He got one of those weird marks while I wasn't looking."

Nero lifted his shirt, revealing the snake.

"Everyone's got one..." Slade paused noticing the irregularity "…Just not so dark."

"Ah…thought so." Dante Glanced at Nero "…So I think I'll be ordering now."

Slade scrawled it all down before hastily rushing down to the kitchen, he returned with a whole group of plates giving each one to a customer in the bar.

An hour and two plates of breakfast later, Dante had just finished up eating. Nero had finished a considerably earlier than him, he had ordered the largest stack of pancakes in the freaking universe. Slade either didn't mind or just kept silent opting to keep on Dante's good side.

Nero had chosen a smaller portion partly because his appetite was pretty much ruined and secondly because he considered himself to be less of a pig than Dante.

"Have you wondered what makes your mark so different from the others?"

Nero shrugged "No clue…but I really just want to go home."

"Aww…home sick already?" Dante placed his fork on his now empty plate "I have a theory on why your mark is different…" Dante stopped only to have a few gulps of tomato juice.

"Oh enlighten me wise, wise tutor."

"See, I was thinkin'. There's something that makes you special that's why yours is different..."

"Yeah…"

"Well, what do you have that these people, NORMAL people don't?"

Nero suddenly understood where Dante was going at "Demonic power?"

"Yeah, see aren't ya glad I'm not a dumbass?" He grinned at Nero taking in this one moment where Nero may actually respect what he had to say.

"Yeah…"

Suddenly just as Dante got through his latest glass of tomato juice, someone burst through the door seemingly disoriented and unable to keep control of their limbs.

It was Shawn, who seemed even dirtier than the day before.

"Hey twitchy, what's got you all wound up?" Dante eyed him with amusement; Shawn however was a bit too bewildered to take in what he had just said.

"OH-MY-GOD-THERE'S-DEAD-THINGS-ALL-OVER-TOWN!!!" Shawn was panicked for one and the worlds only came out as dribble, Dante only managed to pick up a few phrases and words from his one sided conversation.

"YOU'LL-FIX-THIS-RIGHT? YES! YOU-WILL! GOOD!" Shawn pulled him to his feet and attempted to force the red clad demon hunter out the door. Nero sighed following the confused and panicky man who pushed Dante to the other side of town.

"Hey calm down twitchy! First you need to explain what the hell is going on, I can't understand your ranting. Seriously." Shawn stopped briefly, only to end up breaking into uncontrollable sobbing.

Nero and Dante could only stand in awkward silence as they watched the young man, bawl his eyes out.

"I-I…S-s-s-saw…" Dante's couldn't understand the rest; it was drowned out by his choking sobs and cries.

Nero on the other hand was growing impatient, he should be the one sobbing uncontrollably, his life hinges on the balance and their biggest lead at the moment was sobbing uncontrollably on the floor.

_Beautiful, I'm going to die from old age before he starts talking._ He thought to himself as his anger slowly began rising within him.

He walked over to the distressed man "Hey listen, I'm going to keep this short." His frustration was starting to get to boiling point "Now calm down, tell us what it is or god help me…" Nero stopped unable to finish his threat "…Look crying isn't helping any of us, just get on with it." He folded his arms over his chest and turned away from the man.

"O-okay…" Shawn attempted to hold back his tears "…I'll just show you."

Shawn pulled a normal Dante and an irked Nero over to what appeared to be the edge of town, a forest area.

"Just ahead, I was gathering wood…because I have an old fashioned fire place." He was trying to justify his reasons for being in the woods at all.

Dante and Nero stepped into the forest; Shawn refused claiming that he was unable to enter again.

Nero didn't blame him either, there was livestock everywhere mutilated, limbs strewn apart from bodies, ribcages torn open revealing things that should otherwise remain in an animal. Young lambs mostly and occasional calf, these were all newly born.

Nero gazed at a particular lamb, only one of its forelimbs remained attached to its body which was torn open entrails were spread across the floor and its skull appeared to be brutally crushed open, it was garroted as well and vacant sockets only stared back at him, the eyes had been removed in what looked to be a particularly horrible manner.

"Maybe it's some sort of ritualistic killing?" Nero looked at Dante waiting for a response.

"Maybe, Or maybe demons were just having a really picky meal? Look here only certain parts of the animals are missing." Dante was strangely serious.

Nero wandered over to Dante, noting the similarities between the corpses, for one he noticed that they all lacked eyes, and hearts among other various organs.

Nero shrugged, the stench was overpowering it wafted over to him bile could be smelt from a particularly horribly mangled calf; he started to feel his breakfast come back up.

Dante and Nero walked back out of the forest and approached Shawn who was still shaking from his previous encounter with the scene.

"Looks like we have another clue." Dante made his way back; there was something he needed to go over with Slade.

The walk back was strangely silent, Nero having been upset by his predicament and in a particularly foul mood the entire day and Dante wondering about what was going on.

During the entire trip the only sounds came from Shawn who was sticking close to Nero and Dante out of fear of another demon attack.

They reached the bar Slade greeted them watching as both of the white haired hunters sat back down.

"Say…" Dante began conversing with the man straight away "…I need some more info."

Slade nodded, stopping from his work momentarily "What is it?"

"Any mutilations that occur frequently, that we should know about? Seriously I saw this scene in the forest that's put me out of the mood for lamb."

"There was one, but it was in the beginning. You know when things first went down; I think you'd better ask someone else about it. Shawn would know he's the one that found the damn body."

Dante and Nero turned gazing at the youth, who sheepishly backed up a bit unable to make any sort of eye contact with the two.

"Let's talk in private twitchy." Dante grabbed the youth by the arm dragging him to the door, Shawn was shaking looking at Slade with a face that seemed to plead for help.

Dante took him to the side alley of the building "Okay kid. Why didn't you tell us about the other mutilation?"

"Funny how you're the only one who's found any bodies do far." Nero added his arms crossed.

"I guess…I'm just unlucky…" his voice lowered to almost a whisper.

Nero groaned this boy was getting on his nerves.

Dante tapped his foot impatiently, he was eager to get this over with he wanted something entertaining and not something that revolved around annoying detective work.

"So…where did you find it? The body I mean." Nero's expression gave the impression that he wasn't feeling terribly patient and truth was he wasn't.

"Different place, just behind the cemetery…" he was shaking violently

"What were you doing behind the cemetery?" Nero raised an eyebrow.

"Truthfully I don't know myself…I was visiting my nana and then I heard a noise and wandered over…" He paused "…there was Lucas, with his eyes gouged out and everything."

Dante interjected "So, during this entire time…there's been no other killings?" things didn't fit into place; the town was emptier than it should've been and there was only one death accounted for at this point.

"No. only disappearances and that's it." He slowly started to trudge back to the bar his slender form shaking irregularly.

"Kid's crazy." Dante muttered only loud enough for Nero to hear, all Nero could do was nod in agreement.

The pair decided it was time they went to the cemetery, rather than delaying it.

"Ooh, creepy." Dante chuckled; the years had rendered him immune to many things including sinister backgrounds.

Nero gazed around it was a normal cemetery, but still he was glad it was daylight.

They went around following the fence until the reached the back, Dante noted how compared to all the other sides it was clear of most plants.

Nero approached the small clearing, there was little there really, except for a mirror that had been crudely nailed into the fence.

Nero and Dante looked into it, what the hell was a mirror doing all the way out here?

On it the name Sullivan was scratched in on the surface of the glass, ruining what would have been a perfect surface.

Dante peered into it deeper and deeper until he could see something faintly, something that was not his reflection.

"Nero, check it out!" Nero drew his face closer to the glass, and then before he knew it Dante had pushed his back and he went through it, he tensed expecting to collide with the surface, he waited for the painful sensation.

Indeed there was a painful sensation but that was because he had landed face first into what seemed to be a tunnel.

Dante landed behind him on his feet, gracefully and looking like he undoubtedly the more skilled of the duo.

"Ah, portals gotta love them save you the extra mileage on foot."

Nero rose to his feet, glaring at Dante with all his might but he ignored it and moved on.

"So my demon sense is tingling, and I think we've hit the jackpot!"

Nero groaned, following the hunter down the large passage…

**That's it for today, sorry I feel like this chapter was quite terrible compared to the rest, yeah I know it's getting old but I feel that each chapter just can't match up to the very first. I'm sorry that it's mostly dialogue and my OCs I really hope they didn't take too much spotlight from our fav demon hunters. No fights and little humor. But I have set up the story the way I want it so far I hope I didn't bore you. Love you guys.**


	5. Oddly calm

Chapter 5: oddly calm

**(So many typos so little time.) Might have thought I was dead, well I was cause well my final year of schooling sorry. I had this chap half finished and started again when I started holidays again. I might only write during holiday breaks. Been so long since I've read this story that I barely remember it, I think my style may have improved some while I was at school yay.**

**If anyone noticed a pattern it's abusing things I love and that for me that is devil may cry so yes I am a Nero abuser and proud.**

Nero dusted himself off; really he should have stayed home. But he didn't and that's what caused him so much strife, he took a moment to imagine himself verbally abusing Dante as they tread down the corridors.

Dante kicked open the door that ended the passage, Nero could never understand what he had against doors or his odd obsession to kick them down.

The intricately patterned door fell to the ground, ages of work carving wasted; dust filled the air indicating that the passage was used very rarely.

Dante took the lead a broad smile plastered across his face, typical whenever Dante began to act like this there was little to do to make him stop, he was an adrenaline junkie.

The monotonous sound returned to bombard the devil hunters, being so close to the vicinity of its source meant that it was far more powerful.

Nero slunk to hiss knees; his legs gave way below him as he barely held onto consciousness his lips parted and his coarse scream joined the monotonous humming.

Dante rubbed his temples entering devil trigger in order to relieve himself of the pain.

Nero noting that it made things easier copied what Dante did and entered his own devil trigger, he felt slightly better and ceased screaming. He would mentally slap himself for not thinking of it sooner. The sound ended soon and the two were greeted by another set of beasts.

"Oh… freaking great." Nero rolled his eyes getting back to his feet and withdrawing Alastor, may as well make good use of a weapon that will have to be returned in the end.

Dante charged forward at the large balloon like beasts, using rebellion to propel them in the air before he began to shoot them with ebony and ivory, they kept the beast in mid air long enough for him to finish them with the hand guns. However more simply appeared filling in the spot of its fallen brethren.

An electric slice of Alastor made short work of the gurgling beasts, sending blue volts of electricity charging through the crinkled and charred remains, a smell that could be described as off barbecue filled he air as Nero wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Dante sliced though the beasts quickly making his way though the corridor towards the door, boot met what supposedly could be described as head, or perhaps not since it was just a ball with 4 long and slender legs and sharp jagged teeth.

Dante had to be careful because his stepping stones had a nifty ability where their jaws would open them just a moment after you jumped on them, propelling oneself into the air was the only possible solution to avoid becoming peg-leg-the-pirate.

Dante pulled acrobatic leaps and twists that might have made Nero who was considerably younger look like he had the reflexes of a dead cat, plus they appeared very stylish.

"STYLISH!" Dante said striking a pose as his boots came in contact with the ground; he was already at the end of the hall.

Nero was feeling rather ill only having made it halfway though the mass of beasts, not even his devil trigger was able to replenish strength fast enough, after killing beast after beast he made his way safely to the end of the hall, his limbs feeling heavy and feeling oddly calm about it.

Dante kicked down the door yet again, opening a new sight to behold, a large creature appearing to take the span of the hall, even forcing holes into the walls to create space.

Orifices decorated the creature or lacerations, it was difficult to tell, large lanky limbs held up an impossibly large body, from afar there appeared to be something protruding from the top of the beast but it was difficult to view.

It twisted around itself, and beasts seemed to come from the orifices biting and clawing their way out, the larger beast emitted a sound, an apparent reaction to the newly formed wounds that continued to appear. Both men cringed at the sound.

So that was the wave it was the origin.

"whoo… It looks like we hit the jackpot!" Dante grinned looking forward to the battle ahead.

All Nero could say was "Fuck."

**The end it's short because it's late at night. And suspense. Mostly suspense.**

**Ah…who am I kidding…I am lazy and I'd probably play DDR anyways.. or DMC with the dance mat (I suck at it anyways)**

**If anyone wishes to have a conversation with me about this or something similar you can always catch me on deviantart my username is diseasedbear, you can note me if you want my email.**


End file.
